


artsy fartsy

by sylph_feather



Series: Monsters and Men [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, thats it its just art for this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: it's just a collection art for this au. take it. eat it. i don't care.





	artsy fartsy

welcome to art hell, guys. here's a dragon veronica for your viewing pleasure. the scales were ass to draw but it looks good


End file.
